


Right in Front of You

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip knows more than Mickey thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right in Front of You

"Ay, you got another one of those?" Mickey sauntered up, coughed and spat on the ground at Lip’s feet.

"Mickey Milkovich. Haven’t seen you around much," Lip passes the other boy the blunt he’s been smoking on and watches as he takes a few puffs.

Mickey doesn’t say anything when he’s done blowing the smoke into the air. He looks down at his feet like he’s waiting for the affects to hit him instantly.

"You, uh, you lose a bet or something? Make some bad deals?" Lip pressed, taking the blunt back.

"Nah, man. Nothing like that…"

"Then…like, what?" Lip took a drag and held his breath for a few more seconds than normal.

"Nothing, alright? The fuck is this, Oprah?" Mickey gave the oldest Gallagher boy his signature stare down, but he wasn’t really feeling it. He hadn’t really felt anything in months.

Lip dropped his eyes and stared at the ground. That wasn’t a true Milkovich taunt. Not at all. “How’s the wife?”

Blue eyes pierce dark ones.

"Yeah, guess it is a bit hard to get hard once you’re married."

"What’s that supposed to mean?"

"Oh no, nah I just meant, you know, most people marry the wrong person the first time around. There’s been studies."

"Where, ‘round here?" Mickey quirked an eyebrow.

Lip shook his head and put a finger up to make his point. “Nah, too big an occurrence area.” He grinned at Mickey.

"Yeah, that’s true." Mickey semi-chuckled.

"You see, most of the people said they were with their, uh, soulmate or whatever but they’d fucked it up and ended up settling for the next person that came along." Lip was trying to look at Mickey as little as possible.

"Fucked it up, huh?" Mickey repeated more to himself, than he was actually asking.

Lip nodded. “Oh yeah, definitely. In some way or another. But they were basically saying people usually have the right person right in front of them, you know?” He finally looked fully at Mickey and the boy looked back at him with this…very un-Milkovich look on his face. He looked…worried? Guilty? A little sad? One thing that was definitely a Milkovich move was how quickly it disappeared, turning into indifference or mild annoyance.

Mickey hit him on the arm and laughed. “Where do you even get this shit, man? For a genius, you say the stupidest things.”

Lip shrugs and chuckles along to make his lost brother’s ex-whatever feel better.


End file.
